


New World

by KennaxVal



Category: The Heist: Monaco (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Sonia Alves/Lena Ortiz
Kudos: 1





	New World

The past few months haven’t been easy for Sonia Alves.

Ever since Ansel’s arrest, she’s been questioning herself. She can’t take anything for granted anymore; even right and wrong.

Tonight, just like most nights, Sonia finds herself wandering aimlessly with nowhere to go and nothing to do. Sure, Lee and the others were friendly with her, but she knows deep down she isn’t one of them. Their world is one of grey morality and that’s not who she is. 

If only she could get a sign. Or at least something different from the monotony of her current life. And it’s at that moment that fate steps in, causing her to bump into someone she hasn’t seen in a while.

“I’m terribly sorry, I… hey, you’re Lena, right?”

The muscle grins at Sonia. “That’s right, Princess. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Sheepishly, Sonia looks downward. She doesn’t know why, but something about Lena makes her feel light-headed. “Yeah, sorry. I guess it’s complicated.”

Lena lifts Sonia’s chin to look into her eyes. The instant chemistry is undeniable. “Tell you what, if you’re not doing anything, how about I buy you dinner?”

Sonia blushes and looks back down. “Oh no, I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

“Wouldn’t bother me at all. In fact, I can’t think of a better way to spend my evening than with a gorgeous woman like you.”

The beating of Sonia’s heart goes harder and faster and seizes the moment by taking Lena by the hand.

***

The meal was delicious but more importantly, the company is just what Sonia needs. She’s amazed at how easy it is to talk to this woman. Until things get back to the past few months.

“So, Princess, why haven’t you been around? I know you think it’s complicated, but if you give me a chance, you might find me surprisingly understanding.”

At first, Sonia sighs but decides that maybe this is the chance to make the change her life desperately needs. If she can’t trust anyone, she knows life will continue to be hollow for her.

“For so long, I’ve always had a strong sense of right and wrong. Ansel, creepy as he is, was on the side of the law and therefore, right. You, Lee, and the others were breaking the law and that meant I had to take you all down. But Lee appealed to the moral code within me and for the first time, I had to consider that criminals were actually doing something noble and Ansel was every bit the monster my instincts told me he was.”

“Sounds like everything worked out.”

Sonia shakes her head. “It’s not that simple. My sense of right and wrong being absolute defined who I am. And without that, I feel like I’m without a purpose.”

Lena nods and softly takes Sonia’s hand. “The fact that you struggle with that means you’re already a good person, Sonia. No one is perfect and the world isn’t what you thought it was. But I know you’ll be fine.” A blush creeps up in Lena’s cheeks. “Maybe with the right person around you, you could navigate this new world in no time.”

Both of them felt a heat intensify within themselves. After quickly getting the check, Sonia eagerly follows Lena’s lead to her suite.

***

The place is immaculate, much more so than Sonia would’ve suspected, but she figured it was all part of the image now that Lena is running her own security company. Either way, the cleanliness of the space isn’t on her mind, it’s her desire to know the Muscle in a more intimate way.

They both walk into Lena’s bedroom and sit on the bed with purple sheets. There’s a palpable tension as they both wonder how far they’re going to take things and the uncomfortable silence is broken by Lena kissing Sonia firmly on the lips. They’d both been dying to kiss each other and the Muscle isn’t the most patient woman.

“It’s been too long,” Sonia says breathlessly.

“Me too,” Lena admits, “especially since I don’t count, Ansel.”

Sonia laughs. “Oh God, that creep. He never once came close to satisfying me. And you?”

“Not. Even. Close. He would go inside, come instantly, and fall asleep leaving me to take care of myself. But I don’t want to talk about him anymore or I’ll risk drying up. I think we’re both sorely in need of a woman’s touch.”

“I heartily agree,” Sonia says standing up to remove her dress and undergarments. She’s used to Ansel staring at her naked form. But he always made her feel like a piece of meat. Lena makes her feel like a work of art.”

Lena responds by taking off her clothes as well, flinging them across the room and pulling Sonia under the covers. The two women are happy just to feel each other embrace passionately kiss one another.

“I’ve always wanted someone to truly appreciate me,” Sonia says through a moan.

“Not to worry, Princess,” Lena says with her hand trailing down Sonia’s torso, “I’m more than happy to appreciate all of you.”

The Muscle softly strokes Lena’s wet folds, telling her repeatedly how beautiful she is. She carefully eases a finger inside and lets Sonia adjust to the sensation before adding another. Slowly, she pumps her fingers in and out, paying close attention to Sonia’s body language. And for the first time since she can remember, Sonia feels pleasure emanating from her body.

***

The next few hours are magical with both ladies taking turns. Sonia doesn’t know what’s better, the sensation of Lena’s fingers and tongue inside her, or the satisfaction of knowing she can return the favor by indulging in the Muscle’s delightful taste. After the latest round, Sonia kisses Lena’s mound tenderly.

“I think we were both in serious need of what happened tonight.”

“You can say that again,” Sonia agrees as she shifts back to cuddle with Lena.

After a few moments of making out, Lena takes Sonia by the hands and pulls her out of bed.”

“I don’t know about you, Princess, but I could use a bath.”

“Oh, that sounds nice. And I hope you’re not done being affectionate with me.”

Lena responds by slapping Sonia’s butt. “Not at all, Princess. Consider tonight your first day in a new world. You and I are going to be together, making up for you-know-who’s lack of proficiency in bed, and figuring out what to make of this all the morally grey areas together.”

Sonia can’t help but smile. This is exactly what she’d been seeking and she is thrilled to indulge in this new beginning with a woman she is already falling for.


End file.
